


Christmas Cookies

by paperprincess



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, but we love him anyway., itachi is a lil stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperprincess/pseuds/paperprincess
Summary: Karin wakes up to find her husband already in the kitchen.





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryberry12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryberry12/gifts).



> CHERRY ILY BABY

“... What on earth are you doing?” Karin asked, stumbling into the kitchen in her pyjamas and staring at her husband’s back. He looked over at her and smiled.

 

“Getting dinner started,” Itachi said, tilting his head. Karin cocked her eyebrow at him.

 

“Uh-huh. It’s like… eight in the morning, Itachi,”

 

Itachi turned around and put his hands on his hips, a rubber scraper-stirring thing- (Karin has no idea what those were called… were they spatulas? Was that a spatula?) in his grip. “I know what time it is,” He said, “But all these cookies need to cool before you can decorate them and I’d like to decorate them while the turkey is in the oven, and that requires a little bit of planning,” His new position brought his apron into full view. It was the one she’d gotten him as a joke. He was actually wearing an apron that said ‘Kiss the Cook’.

 

Even worse (or even Better?), he wasn’t wearing much underneath it. Just his necklace and a pair of low slung pyjama pants. Karin pushed her glasses up her nose and sniffed loudly. “Why are you shirtless?”

 

“Karin, I own two shirts and I like them both very much,”

 

“That is _ absolutely  _ what the apron is for,”

 

Itachi frowned at her. She sighed. 

 

“Would you like help?” 

 

Itachi glanced over his shoulder at the bowl he’d been stirring. Karin shuffled forward and took the scraper-spatula gently from his hand. 

 

“Would you let me help?” She asked, with all the sweet tenderness she could muster, because he was so hopeless, standing there, deciding if he wanted assistance or not, looking at a bowl full of frosting he was making by hand. 

 

She pointed the scraper at it. “Stir?”

 

Itachi paused, then nodded. “Yes. It needs to be stirred until it’s smooth and then we’ll separate it into bowls, mix the food colouring in and then we can set the cookies aside and decorate them later,” 

 

“Did you plan everything about this out?” Karin asked as she started to stir the bowl. Itachi glanced at her and the corner of his mouth twitched up into a small smile.

 

“Nothing wrong with planning ahead,” He said calmly, reaching into the cupboards overhead and pulling out a stack of small bowls. Karin let her eyes fall to Itachi’s exposed side. His ribs were showing, but not as drastically as they once had, and he had regained a lot of the long, lean muscle he had had before his illness had gotten bad.

 

He caught her looking and smoothed his hand over his side, a little nervous. She brought her eyes back up to his face and smiled. How on earth he had managed to stay so bashful even after a year of being married and living together was beyond her.

 

She kept stirring the icing as he gathered up the food colouring. Well, what he called food colouring. He never actually used dyes. Instead he had gotten raspberry powder and Matcha for a red and green. She smiled when he set them down on the counter and scraped the edges of the bowl, stirring a little more before dipping her finger into it and tasting it. Itachi made a scandalised face and caught her wrist gently.

 

“We need that for the cookies!” He said, taking the bowl and setting it down. Karin smiled mischievously. 

 

“A little taste never hurt anyone,” She said, leaning forward and dipping another two fingers into the frosting, and bringing them up to Itachi’s lips. “You have to try it to make sure it’s good,”

 

Itachi considered her fingers, and the icing on them. His eyes flicked up, catching hers, and he opened his mouth, taking her fingertips onto his tongue and sucking them clean. Karin’s breath hitched, and her heart got lost and wound up in her throat somehow as Itachi kept steady eye contact with her as his tongue slipped between her fingers to take the last traces of sugar there. He hummed.

 

“I don’t think you stirred thoroughly enough, Karin,” He said in his low rumble. “It’s still separated, I think,”

 

“Oh? Is it?” She said, trying to sound irritated but only managing a breathless sigh. Itachi nodded solemnly. 

 

“Yes, look,” He stopped down and picked her up, setting her down on the counter. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from squeaking- there was no way he could have done that even a few months ago, he was recovering so well- and he dragged his own finger through the frosting now. He held it to her lips, looking into her eyes intently.

 

Karin’s lips parted, and Itachi slid his finger between them. Something hitched low in her stomach as she took his finger into her mouth and promptly tried to suck his soul out through it, making steady eye contact and trying her very hardest to communicate without saying what exactly she was gunning for. 

 

The corner of his lip twitched upward again, ever so slightly, and he withdrew his finger from her mouth. Karin looked up at him, still a little breathless and  _ praying _ that he was thinking what she was thinking.

 

“See? You didn’t stir it nearly enough,”

 

Karin grabbed the front of his apron, pulling him into a deep kiss and wrapping her legs around his waist. Itachi was only hesitant for a moment, like he was a little surprised that his wife was kissing him, even after he had teased her. She smiled as he melted into her, one hand gently coming to cup her cheek as the other tangled in her hair. She nipped at his bottom lip and loosened her grip, smoothing her hands over his lithe torso and running her fingernails over his skin lightly, making him shiver ever so slightly. He broke their kiss hummed. 

 

“This is not a kitchen activity,”

 

“Who is enforcing the rules on where I can kiss you?” Karin asked, unable to keep from laughing a little. Itachi shrugged. 

 

“I… I suppose you’re right, but still, isn’t this a little inappropriate,”

 

“Itachi,” Karin sighed, “that’s kind of the point,”

 

he looked absorbed in thought at this, his thick eyelashes casing shadows along his cheeks. The lighting in the kitchen seemed to smooth the lines of his face, make him look younger. But it was possible that it was the side effect of illness, retreating as he got better. 

 

Karin smiled at him, and he seemed to reemerge from his reverie. He smiled back and leaned in, resting his forehead against hers. “I’m glad… to have you in my life,”

 

Karin felt her heart twist in her chest let out a watery laugh. “I love you too,”


End file.
